My Dearest Big Brother
by battlegirl15
Summary: Sho is wondering what happened to his big bro, Ryo. How can he get through to him?


My Dearest Big Brother What is happening to you? This isn't the Brother I know. Your eyes look ice cold, your expression seems different, even your actions are different. You seem to be fighting for no real cause. The real you is slowly passing away.

What is happening to you, dear Brother? You hadn't been the same since that match with Edo. You're dueling with anger and hate. Your heart is slowly falling into darkness. That is unlike you. You usually stronger then that. Like that match with Camilla you didn't let her control you until she used her dark magic and the she caught me and used me against you.. I told you it was all right to go ahead and attack. I wouldn't of hated you if you did. I was always stuck in your shadow. No matter how hard I tried, I always was stuck on the bottom.

You told me you were wrong. That you have seen me grow in to a better Duelist, to try my hardest and to stay strong. After that you gave up your soul to save mine, and then your soul turned into a doll. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. You were gone. You were gone because of me. I fell to my knees and started to cry **'No!' **I didn't want this. I didn't want you to be gone. I needed you to be here. And then Judai put his hands on my shoulder. He told me it will be all right. That he will defeat Camilla and get you back. And, when he said that to me, I felt a little bit better. And knew his words was true. He did defeated Camilla and got you back. I was so happy to have you back. But now you're acting this way and I don't understand why. My brother had gone cold and dead inside. When you graduated you said, one thing to me before you left. That changes are good , to try my hardest and to never give up. With that I became more and more successful with my duels. With my friend's by my side, I always feel more confident then ever. I move up to Ra yellow. I'm getting better and better from each duel I challenge.

Sho sigh heavy as he leaned against the lighthouse. Now I know why you come here. It's so calm and relaxing here. He closed his eyes till he heard footstep behind him. He opened them and looked to see where the sound was coming from.

" Oh, hey Manjyome-san" Manjyome came by to stand next to him " It's late, shouldn't you be in your doom?" "Shouldn't you?" , I replied.

Menjyome just huffed, "Judai and the dyno head are look for you." They are making a racket all over the dorms. Asking everyone had they seen you. So, I came here to clear my head." "Well that's weird. Why didn't they just send a message to me on my P.D.A?"

Sho took his P.D.A out and checked it and it read 'Message Box Full' and he thought, he should really cheek it more offend.

"So why the disappearing act all day ?" "Just thinking" " Right! Is this before or after you saw your brother yesterday?" " How did……"

" Judai told me everything. Rumor has it that Kaiser is going to join the GX Tournament."

" Oh yeah.. " Sho said sadly. As he remembered yesterday and just looked past me.

Menjyome looked at the expression on Sho face.

Sho thought. How am I going to get through to his brother? How can I help him? Fuduki tried to help him yesterday, and that did come out so good. How can I help my big bro? " I don't know what to do." " You really are yellow, huh Sho?" Sho looked up at Manjyome and didn't know what he was talking about.

Manjyome told Sho, "If, you are that worried about your brother, stop beating around the bush and say something to him. Stop being such a coward and don't be afraid to tell him the truth or he will always look down on you. I have two older brothers of my own and I stop trying to please them when I was 7 years old. I knew by that time they wanted me to follow there dreams and to do what they wanted to do. Ever since I stood up for myself they still tried to put me down. But I stopped giving a dam about what they wanted and thought about what I wanted." Sho looked at Menjyome and new he was right. He hates to admit it, but Ryo had made him feel bad. Like when he first came to the Academy. Ryo never believed that Sho would make it, in the Academy. Ryo made Sho feel so bad, that he actually wanted to leave Duel Academy. When they were kids, Ryo never let Sho make his own mistakes. Sho was always wrong, and then Ryo would make him feel worse. And then on top of making Sho feel awful, he would continue to put him down for his mistakes. How can Sho learn, if he didn't ever know what he was doing wrong? Sho knows he's only human and that he can never be really mad at Ryo. Sure he wasn't the best Brother in the world, but he's still proud of his brother, Ryo's success. Until, Ryo came back with such a different attitude and personality.

"Thanks, Manjyome." Manjyome nodded and said, "Well, I'm going now before Judai goes running around like an idiot again, asking people where I'm at." Sho got up and walked back to his dorm. He stopped and looked back at the lighthouse, thinking. "Well, like you said brother, try my hardest, stay strong and I will. I will try my hardest to help you Ryo. Help bring you back to your old self. The brother that I know."


End file.
